Priests Never Kiss And Tell
by peanutbutter and bananas
Summary: Genjyo Sanzo, the cynical, egotistical, charismatic, anti – social, ill – tempered, pistol – whippin', fan – wieldin' excuse for a Priest was a hypocrite. Sanzo x Hakkai  Shounen Ai.


Priests Never Kiss And Tell.

By: peanutbutterandbananas.

Summary: Genjyo Sanzo, the cynical, egotistical, charismatic, anti – social, ill – tempered, pistol – whipping, fan – wielding excuse for a Priest was a hypocrite. Sanzo x Hakkai - Shonen Ai.

Disclaimer: If I owned Saiyuki, you wouldn't be reading this, you would be watching on a full – screen TV complete with Surround Sound.

Pairing[s: Sanzo x Hakkai/implied Gojyo x Hakkai.

Key: _Thoughts _"Speech."

Notes: Flames will be used to burn copies of 'Pita Ten' and other infuriating excuses for Shojo Manga.

-- Enjoy. Oh, and review, please? --

-

Genjyo Sanzo, the cynical, egotistical, charismatic, anti – social, ill – tempered, pistol – whipping, fan – wielding excuse for a Priest was a hypocrite.

And Cho Hakkai, the imitation of innocence and good – will, the Healer, was the contributing evidence to this sour reality.

Contrary to enforced belief, Sanzo was not as cold – hearted as his companions perceived him to be. His mask, a façade of disdainful scowls and belittling smirks hid his scarce smiles of submissive pleasure and acceptance, reserved for only one man.

One man, and his inescapable vermilion eyes.

Those eyes, overhung with unruly tresses of mahogany, and framed by long lashes – darker than the pupils of those very eyes – and set in alabaster skin.

"Damn you," Sanzo muttered, lifting one black – clad hand to his lips, the tip of the cancerous stick nestled between his fingers grazing his parted lips. Inhaling sharply, Sanzo uttered a sigh of relief as nicotine flooded his system, relieving his frayed nerves and scattered thoughts. Slumping against the window – sill, his back pressed to the glass panes, Sanzo continued to gaze at the softly sleeping form of Hakkai. "Damn you, Hakkai." Every night since the beginning of the damnable mission doomed to end in tragedy in The West, since he has first spied the face of that irresistible Hanyou, Sanzo had watched Hakkai sleep, his face no longer riddled with false smiles and sharp glints of despair lingering in jade eyes.

Exhaling a strip of silvery smog from parted lips, Sanzo allowed his entranced vision to be obscured by fog. But not long enough for him to miss that face.

That hair, splayed across a white pillow, contrasting with the darkness of those strands; those eyes, although closed Sanzo could swear he could _feel_ that labroderite [A/N: Labroderite is a green, violet tinged crystal gaze boring into his own lavender irises; that skin, porcelain in both colour and texture; (the Priest could only presume) that nose, a long thin strip of cartilage, sweeping downwards towards those lips. Those tantalizing, tempting lips; plump and parted, widening a fraction with every exhale the Healer emitted. They tempted Sanzo. Mocked and _teased_ him.

His gaze, violet and unwavering, never shook from its resting place upon Hakkai's face, cushioned upon a pillow, a mere two feet below his perch.

_Damn him. _The Priest thought grouchily, discarding the ashen cigarette from his grasp, to extinguish its embers on the base of his domain. _Damn him and all his coy trickery, false smiles and canned laughter. Damn you, Cho Hakkai, damn you to __**Hell**_

Sanzo _knew_ his irrational trail of mental curses was childish, and pointless, because unfortunately, thoughts can't make people love you.

But, was it love? This burning _ache_, the desire to touch and be touched, to hold those skeletal shoulders and feel those slender arms encase him?

Sanzo wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was, or the unwanted urges that surfaced whenever the Healer was near, but it pissed him off anyway. He didn't _ask_ for this, this knot in his stomach, and tingle in his spine, whenever he laid eyes upon the slumbering brunet before him.

Sighing once more, Sanzo tilted his head backwards to rest it on the peeling plaster wall. "How the _Hell_ am I gonna get outta this one?" He muttered, his eyes sliding once more to the motionless figure beneath him. _This is bullshit. Tch . . . I bet this is Konzeon's twisted work. Creepy bitch. _The blond thought bitterly, his mouth twisting into a frown at the mental mention of the undesirable Goddess.

Reaching for another cigarette to relieve the tension aroused by the mere thought of the Wicked Witch of The West, Sanzo leaned forward to snatch the pack of tobacco lingering on the edge of Hakkai's bed.

Stirring slightly, Hakkai exhaled softly, and shifted onto his back, spilling the thin covers into a pool on the floor, exposing his slight form, clad in a meagre pair of khaki shorts and a loose t – shirt. His face, now shaded by a curtain of dark hair, was hidden from Sanzo's view, something that displeased the Monk intensely.

Normally the aloof Priest would be satisfied with just absorbing the sight of his Sleeping Beauty, but tonight he feared he would be tempted to do more than _just_ watch Hakkai sleeping.

Discarding the cigarettes, Sanzo decided to fuck Fate, and do something less than intelligent for once. _I've gotta get the Hell away from him, before I do something __**really**__ stupid. _

Careful as not to wake the snoring form of Goku sprawled across the floor, and Gojyo's precarious slumber, Sanzo slipped from his perch, to hover over Hakkai, one knee planted on either side of the sleeping male's narrow hips. With a sigh, Sanzo's amethyst gaze darkened at the prospect of yet another night alone, the lack of warmth in the form of a human body tugging his sun – kissed lips downwards into a frown reserved for reprimanding Goku, and correcting Gojyo.

Desire wrestling control from logic's grip, Sanzo was forced to postpone his exit to gaze upon the sleeping male coiled beneath him. Eyes ravaging what lay before him, Sanzo was almost ashamed at the tang of pleasure spasming in his groin, aroused by the sight of his comrade; one arm tucked beneath his head, tilted and exposing his swan neck, with the other arm sprawled across his waist, bared slightly beneath the slack t – shirt and low – riding shorts hanging from his slender body.

Skin, so smooth and flawless was exposed and alight in the shaft of moonlight streaming through the above window. Hakkai murmured a sweet nothing, and slithered beneath the sheets, his shirt rising upwards to reveal more alabaster flesh stretched over taught muscles, and protruding ribs.

Subconsciously licking his dry lips, Sanzo arched forward to lean over the sprawled form of Hakkai, palming one hand in the brunet's pillow, freeing his other hand to ghost his calloused fingers over that effeminate face, aglow with serenity and solace.

"Godammit!" The worldly Priest swore in frustration, his tone a quiet hiss of anger. Clumsily, he had slipped, his grip upon Hakkai's pillow loosening long enough for his body to collide with that of the unconscious Healer's. _Shit._

A soft groan teased from plump lips silenced Sanzo into quiet anxiety. Hakkai stirred, his legs intertwining with Sanzo's, and his hips grinding against the Monk's, easing a muffled moan from the Priest's stubborn mouth.

One hand clamped across his treacherous mouth, Sanzo leaned his elbow on the soft pillow responsible for his collision, and gently retracted his entangled legs from Hakkai's.

Unfortunately for Sanzo, this action jerked the brunet's hips at a rather sharp angle, dragging one bony pelvic cusp over the bulge in Sanzo's jeans. _Shit. Shiiiiit. _

With a soft pant, Sanzo hung his head in defeat, his warm breath tickling Hakkai's scantily clad chest. Separating one leg from the rapture of one paler, longer and softer than his own, Sanzo swore silently when he caught the expression flitting across Hakkai's features; scattered emotions, the furrowing of his brow and another murmur of soft protest.

Raising his golden head, Sanzo wallowed in the sight of Hakkai, slipping from the Limbo of sub – consciousness back into the soft ensnare of slumber.

Honey blond hair trailing over one pale cheekbone, Sanzo stared languidly into that sleeping face, so tranquil and content. Unable to resist further, Sanzo dipped his head towards Hakkai's, grazing his lips slightly over the parted opening beneath him. Pausing to relish in the softness of those lips, Sanzo exhaled shakily before flicking his velvety tongue over the slack lower lip of his companionable Healer. Tasting the faintest tint of peaches, and a lingering aroma of cigarettes, Sanzo stopped dead, his tongue retracted and his shocked face hovering mere millimetres from the brunet's.

_Cigarettes?_ Had _Gojyo, _the lecherous half - breed beat Sanzo to him? Surely not. Yet, the relationship shared by the two was undeniable, and the tang of tobacco was impossible to ignore, Sanzo attempted to cheat himself into believing that the Kappa had not yet stolen the beautiful brunet from beneath his outstretched grasp.

Suddenly, a cruel thought sprang to the Monk's coiled mind, stung with the possibility of sharing Hakkai with the red – headed _pervert_, no less.

With a smirk, Sanzo dragged his tongue over Hakkai's lower lip, tantalizingly slowly and with feverish passion. Once he was satisfied _his_ scent of cherries tinged with sake coated Hakkai's moist lip, he nipped at the fleshy bud, teasing it between his teeth, coaxing a moan of subconscious appreciation from his captive's mouth. Ignoring the meagre squirms of the Healer's hips as he writhed beneath him, Sanzo slid his clever tongue into the emerald – eyed man's hot mouth, roaming his slick organ over teeth, tongue and the roof of the male's mouth.

Tilting his head, Sanzo allowed his aggressive tongue further access to Hakkai's mouth, ravaging the other man's tongue with his own.

Whilst plundering the delicate brunet's mouth with desperate hunger, Sanzo ignore the receding throb in his chest, a response to the possibility of Gojyo's claim to the Healer below him.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Sanzo retracted his tongue, but not before tugging at the swollen lower lip of his victim, suckling at the plump flesh and assuring that the arrogant mark of ownership would survive the night to proudly beacon in the eyes of a certain pervy Kappa.

Smirking, the Holier – Than – Thou Monk leaned back to admire his handiwork: bruised lips, alight with nipped teeth marks and swollen with harsh kisses, blushed under Sanzo's gaze and uttered a thousand tales of passion.

Shaking his loose blond hair from his violet vision, Sanzo mentally congratulated himself on his possessive act of ownership inflicted upon Hakkai. For a moment, Sanzo pondered why the man spread beneath him hadn't awoken, for Hakkai was a light sleeper, and should have regained consciousness by the end of Sanzo's plundering of his mouth, now tinged with the sweetness of cherries, and the faint tang of alcohol.

With a smirk, Sanzo fluidly coiled forward, his face floating centimetres from Hakkai's, his curved lips poised over the brunet's swollen lips. Ducking downwards, Sanzo lapped at the lump in Hakkai's throat, encircling the Adam's Apple with his skilful tongue. Gently, as not to wake the Healer, Sanzo grazed his teeth over the bulge of flesh, and precariously suckled at the bobbing fruit.

Upon hearing the shift of clothing against skin, Sanzo shot backwards, crouching over Hakkai, his narrowed slanted eyes scanning the cramped room for the source of the disturbance.

Gojyo.

The pervy Kappa had stirred and turned, curling onto his side and coiling himself further beneath the loose sheets encasing his lanky form.

Uttering a sigh of relief, Sanzo swivelled around once more to fixate himself with his sleeping treasure.

Although he would never admit it, the Aura of peace and tranquillity seeping from the body of the green – eyed Healer was addictive to the highly - strung Priest. Amidst the chaos of three hot - blooded males living in close proximity of one another, Hakkai was the essence of serenity that bound the Ikkou together. Sanzo was mesmerised, that frozen hostility coiled with the brunet was only unleashed during battle, and only briefly. Those smiles, soft and reassuring, with celestial vermilion eyes to accompany them had enraptured Sanzo, and threatened to engulf him in a sea of green.

Eyes softening to lavender slants in a tanned face, Sanzo gazed at Hakkai momentarily, before reaching out to stroke one soft, pale cheek with a black clad hand. _Damn you and your green eyes, damn you and your soft smiles and goddamned perfect skin and gentle tones. Damn you, Hakkai. Damn you to __**Hell**__. And damn me too, 'cause I can't __**live**__ without you. _

Marvelling at the smoothness of that alabaster cheek, Sanzo crept forward for the final time, to deposit a last kiss upon those torturous lips.

With the ruffling of creased clothing, the bad – tempered Priest climbed back onto his perch, his unwavering gaze locked on that sleeping face, one he would never forget.

Flicking out another cancerous cigarette, Sanzo popped the stick into his hypocritical mouth, and once the tobacco twig was alight, inhaled deeply; the comforting wash of nicotine dulling his nerves.

Exhaling a cloud of silver swirls, Sanzo rolled his neck to rest his head upon the dirty windowpane, his gaze – for the first time in two hours – forcibly torn from the region of Cho Hakkai.

And as Hakkai laid there, heart pummelling against his rib -cage, startled into a state of consciousness, with lips, swollen and stinging with sake, he wondered who was the bigger hypocrite; the Priest who had kissed his slumbering comrade – and if he would admit it –, or the Healer who had feigned sleep, and allowed it to continue?

But of course, Priests _never_ kiss and tell.

FIN.

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Want some Smut to accompany it? Reviews, as always, are appreciated.


End file.
